


you'll be mine and I'll be yours

by thekaidonovskys



Series: we found love in a hopeless place [16]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Collars, Dom Clint Barton, M/M, Relationship Negotiation, Sub Phil Coulson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekaidonovskys/pseuds/thekaidonovskys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His nerves lead to him confiding in Bucky, who listens in silence then swats the back of his head when Phil’s done. “Don’t be a moron,” he says. “Ask. He’ll say yes.”</p><p>“What if he doesn’t?”</p><p>“In what universe does that happen, Phil? None. Ever. Ask.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man. It's been a long time. I can explain?
> 
> Basically I moved house six weeks ago and my internet is STILL not connected. I moved into a newly built set of apartments and the owner kinda forgot to register them to get connected for internet access so... yeah. Still waiting. But still here, still writing, and definitely not abandoning this verse! I was going to just wait until I got connected, but it was taking too long so I'm visiting my parents and siphoning their internet to post this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Phil has always been a realist. 

He’s had to be, ever since that day he received his rank - and long before that, to be perfectly honest, because he’s always known just how terribly submissive he really is. But that’s the day that Phil got realistic about his life choices - to either be someone’s full-time submissive, or to seal his rank and fight his way as far to the top as possible. There was just no way of having both, and Phil carefully locked away all the silly dreams of a fancy collaring ceremony and being a stay-at-home sub with a Dom to serve, because those things just couldn’t be a part of the life he needed to have. 

He’s done well for himself, and he’s been happy. Phil knows he made the right choice all those years ago.

After all, how else would he have met Clint?

Clint, however, has essentially taken that lockbox and shattered it open. Clint proved Phil wrong - that yes, Phil can go out and do his job, and then he can come home and be as submissive as he likes. The two can work together, and _do_ work together. Phil can have _both_ of the lives he’s wanted.

And once that realisation came to pass… well, of course other thoughts were going to start resurfacing too.

Phil loves his collar. It’s from Clint, provided out of necessity but quickly backed by a love of almost staggering intensity. It’s Phil’s favourite of the gifts given by Clint, and worn at all times unless not feasible. It’s also not from the heavy-duty range - wear and tear is starting to show. At some point, Clint will need to replace it.

And if he’s already replacing it - well. Maybe it can be replaced in style.

Phil’s never going to be a stay-at-home sub (and nor does he want to at all anymore), but maybe one of his secret teenage dreams can come true after all.

Maybe. If he can work up the courage to ask.

***

His nerves lead to him confiding in Bucky, who listens in silence then swats the back of his head when Phil’s done. “Don’t be a moron,” he says. “Ask. He’ll say yes.”

“What if he doesn’t?”

“In what universe does that happen, Phil? None. Ever. _Ask_.”

***

Bucky’s right. Phil never needed courage - this is Clint he’s talking about. 

It's a normal night in, until Phil quietly rises to his feet and stands in front of Clint in unconscious parade rest. "May I talk to you?" he asks. 

Clint stands up, touches a hand to the back of Phil's neck, and gently guides him to sit down on the couch."You can always talk to me, baby," he says. "No need for formality. What's on your mind?"

Clint's tone is light and calm - Phil responds to it, anxiety settling a little. "I have a request. It's - I don't ask this lightly. I've thought about it a lot, and I really mean this."

"Okay," Clint says with a nod, softly stroking the back of Phil's neck. He takes Phil's hand with his free one, running a thumb across his knuckles - Clint knows damn well that touch soothes Phil, and it’s working. "You know I'll listen, and do my best to give you what you need. What is it?"

Phil bows his head slightly, casting his eyes down. “You might have noticed my collar is starting to wear out,” he says.

“I did,” Clint agrees. “You want to discuss a new one?”

“Sort of. Yes. Well, a new one would be part of this, but…” Phil shakes his head, takes a deep breath, and puts his words together like an adult. "Being yours has made me the happiest I've ever been," he says. "But the conditions I became yours weren't... ideal. Our ceremony was rushed and not at all - well, elaborate. Your collar, whilst beautiful, wasn't designed for me, nor was my ring designed for you. And our vows didn't signify the truth of our feelings. If - if you would consent, I wish to request a recollaring ceremony." 

There's a moment of silence, then Clint brings his hand around to cup Phil's cheek, drawing Phil's head up. “If I’d _consent_ , he says,” Clint says, eyes alight with happiness. “Like it’s a hardship. Phil, beautiful, I'd be delighted to recollar you. You deserve a ceremony to remember, and a collar designed just for you. And I know how you feel about the vows. We'll do it right this time, give you a day to be proud of."

Phil's smile is too wide to kiss Clint properly, but he gives it his best anyway. "I love you," he says. 

"I love you too, sweet boy.” Clint strokes his hair for a few moments, letting Phil settle again. “Were you really worried about asking me?” he asks.

“Not logically,” Phil explains. “Just… you know.”

“I do know, so I’ll let you get away with that.” Phil chuckles and Clint smiles. “How soon did you want this? Because we'll need some time to design a collar together, and I don't know about the ring process but we'll need time for that too."

"How about forty-eight days?" Clint tilts his head in inquiry and Phil grins. "Don't tell me you've forgotten our anniversary?"

Clint chuckles. "Of course not, I just don't have it counted out in days. Our anniversary is the perfect time. Do you want guests?"

Phil nods. "The team, of course. And some of the other agents, if that's okay."

"It definitely is. Any particular location in mind?"

"Um."

"That's a yes. Go on - you know I won't laugh or anything."

"Okay," Phil begins, glancing down again, "remember the safe house in Montreal? Six years ago?"

"The one by the lake in the middle of nowhere?"

"Yeah. And the second day, when we were getting stir crazy, and we went out walking around the lake at sunset? Just talking and relaxing - as much as we could under the circumstances - and I remember... I don't remember what it was, but you were standing there with the sun at your back beside this lake in the middle of nowhere and there wasn’t anything in the world except us and - well, I fell in love with you. Or at least I realized I was. And that moment has never left me."

“Holy shit that’s romantic,” Clint says, and Phil laughs. ”Well, since the safe house and the area around it belongs to SHIELD, they're the ones to ask - and since I imagine the director of SHIELD is invited to the ceremony, I can't imagine him saying no. It sounds perfect." 

"Thank you, master."

"My absolute pleasure. Don't think for a second that I don't want this either." Clint kisses him, soft and sweet. "Want to tell the others?"

"Now?"

"Any reason not to?" Phil shakes his head. "Then yes, now. JARVIS, can you contact all occupants of the building and ask them to be downstairs in ten minutes?”

A moment of silence, then - “ _Done._ ”

“What did we ever do before AI technology?” Clint says. “So, how much planning goes into this sort of thing?”

Phil shrugs. “Anywhere from months and months of elaborate and lavish overspending leading to hundreds of fights; or just signing the papers with two witnesses present. It depends on how much you want.”

“What _we_ want,” Clint gently corrects. “I hate that there’s still this attitude of Doms not caring about the ceremony, letting their sub fuss over it all and then just showing up. I might not be the best at sorting out all the finer details, but I’m definitely here for having an equal part in planning - unless you’d rather I not?”

“I want you involved,” Phil reassures quickly. “It shouldn’t be much more than a few suppliers, taste testing cake, maybe one suit fitting… really, the important parts are the new designs, and the vows.”

Clint nods. “We’ll work on the designs together, leading up to it. And the vows, of course. For all I hate writing, I’m looking forward to real vows - I know you know how I feel about you, I’m not exactly subtle, but there’s something about a formal ceremony that makes those words a bit… louder. If that makes sense.”

Phil nods. “I’ve only been to a handful of ceremonies,” he says, “but yeah, I get it. I’m yours either way - I just like the formality. Which isn’t something I say often.”

Clint laughs. “Neither. Always said I’d never have something like that… but I guess that’s more because I never thought I’d get it.”

“Neither,” Phil says quietly.

“Okay, no, we’re not getting sad,” Clint says firmly. “We’re having a ceremony, it’s gonna be badass, and we’ll be able to change our statuses to _formally collared_ on everything which is great for you because you love paperwork.”

Phil rolls his eyes, but can’t exactly deny it. “You do realize, though,” he says, “that agents at my level are supposed to have the identity of their life partner concealed for security reasons?”

“Well, the WSC fucked that up, didn’t they?” Clint says, smirking. “And I hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but your life partner is a superhero. On the level of who’s supposed to be the secret, I think I outrank you.”

Phil slowly raises an eyebrow. “Oh do you?” he asks, his tone very mild.

Clint cringes. “Please don’t make me sleep on the couch?”

Phil kisses him, because god does he love this man. “Okay, let’s go break the good news,” he says.

***

The best thing about the Avengers is that they know how to assemble.

Everybody’s waiting when they arrive - Natasha and Steve in training gear, Tony and Bruce looking as if they haven’t surfaced from the lab in days (possibly true), and Bucky griping about his baking being ruined to anybody who’ll listen. Pepper’s humouring him, and Thor is asking some fairly in-depth questions about the concept of a savoury muffin. 

Maybe it’s just because today is the day for love, but Phil really loves their family. 

They all stop talking when Clint and Phil arrive, and, after reassuring them that no, it isn’t an emergency, Clint cuts right to the chase. "You all saw our collaring ceremony almost a year ago," he says, then pauses. "Most of you," he amends, glancing at Bucky and Pepper. "Anyway, you all _know_ that it was pretty atrocious. Phil deserves better. I'm recollaring him on our anniversary, in Montreal. It's going to be romantic as hell. You're all coming. Yes, Thor, you can invite Jane - we insist on it."

"Thank you, but that wasn't my question. Will this be like a wedding ceremony?"

"Very similar," Clint confirms. "We aren't getting married, but collaring ceremonies can definitely have all the formality of weddings, and I plan on giving Phil everything he wants. Which reminds me - Steve, will you officiate?"

"I'd be happy to."

Phil smiles at Bucky. "Best man?"

"Without a doubt."

Clint just looks at Natasha, who nods, smiling. "None of this maid of honour crap, though," she says. "I'm your best lady."

"Damn right you are," Clint says. 

Bucky elbows Phil. “See?” he says. “All that fussing, and did he even hesitate?”

Phil rolls his eyes. “If you could kindly shut up?”

Clint laughs. “I have to agree with Bucky, though,” he says. “As if I would ever say no.”

“See, sir?” Bucky says to Steve. “Someone agrees with me. My ideas must be good.”

Steve shakes his head. “I don’t think he’d be on your side if you told him about the ideas that led to the spaghetti incident.”

Bucky sobers fast. “We don’t need to bring that up.”

“You’ll tell me about that later,” Phil murmurs. 

“Will you have cake this time?” Tony asks. “Do you know,” he says in a loud aside to Bruce, “they got me to witness their first contract and never even provided me with cake?”

“Was that the night you were asking JARVIS if there was an all-night bakery that delivered?”

“Can you believe there _isn’t_?”

“Can you believe he can’t work out how to make packet mix cake?” Pepper says.

The room devolves into a casual riot, and Phil and Clint make their departure, followed quickly by Steve and Bucky. “What was your collaring like?” Phil asks.

Bucky grins. “Yeah, that never made it to the history books,” he says. “We were broke and still considered an unconventional couple, because Mr. Muscles hadn’t grown his muscles yet -“

Steve elbows him. “We took a day of leave, found a ceremony house that could fit us in, and had a few friends witness. Bucky’s the biggest show off in the world, but even he was happy with something quiet.”

“That’s because I didn’t want to keep you out too late lest you develop pneumonia _again_.” 

Steve cuffs him over the back of the head - something Phil’s learned not to flinch at, because Steve would die before he ever seriously hurt Bucky and Phil knows that. “I’m looking forward to seeing your ceremony,” he says to Clint. “Bucky will start getting ideas and griping about deserving a new ceremony and a new collar and new everything while we’re at it -“

“Because I deserve it.”

“- but it’ll be lovely nonetheless,” Steve finishes, rolling his eyes. “Are you going to behave at _all_ tonight, Bucky?”

“I think you know the answer to that question, Stevie. You know whose house to go to if you want to see a sub who behaves.”

“I would go to Clint and Phil’s and leave you at home,” Steve says, “but I imagine they won’t want visitors tonight. You’ll just be having quiet time when we get home.”

“So I need to talk lots now to make up for -“

“Quiet time effective immediately.”

Bucky pouts, but doesn’t speak. Phil smirks at him, and waves goodbye when the lift arrives at their floor. “My god,” Clint says when the door closes. “I’m tired just watching him. How the hell does Steve do it?”

“No idea, but it makes them happy.”

Clint hums in agreement. “And what would make you happy tonight, sweet boy?”

“Cuffs?” Phil asks.

“Once again, as if I’d ever say no,” Clint says, and leads him inside. 

***

“So, who’s invited from here?” Clint asks as they walk the hall to Phil’s office early the next morning.

Phil goes to answer, then pauses and listens. “These reprobates,” he says after a moment, opening the break room door and nodding to Maria and Sam who break off their conversation to look at them. “Plus one for Sam, just in case he’s got himself someone we’re not aware of, and a plus two for Maria since she’s fostering at the moment - presuming a formal collaring ceremony wouldn’t be a step back in Jess’s healing?”

“She’d be delighted,” Maria says, standing to hug Phil. “We all would. About time you made it formal.”

“I already knew,” Sam admits. 

“Bucky can’t keep his mouth shut,” Phil says fondly. 

“Steve, actually,” Sam says. “I think he’s getting ideas of his own.”

“Ours first,” Clint says firmly.

Phil laughs, stepping back into the hallway. “It’s on the twenty-eighth of next,” he says. “More details to come as we get around to sorting them. Enjoy your _meeting_.”

He closes the door, Clint frowning. “I sense a lack of sincerity there.”

“It’s a gossip fest,” Phil says. “Just about anything blocked off for a weekly progress review is.”

Clint smirks. “I’ll remember that.” They pass Phil’s office, and he frowns again. “Where are we going?”

“One more for the guest list, remember?”

“Do you think he’ll come?”

Phil chuckles. “He might not show it, but he’s a huge softie. Of course he’ll want to be there.”

Nobody else is in the office ahead of them, so after a brief wait designed as nothing more than a power play, Fury calls them in. "Coulson, Barton. What's happened this time?"

"Permission to speak Dominant to Dominant, sir?”

Fury’s eyes narrow. “The last time I had this kind of situation, I lost one of my best submissive agents for working her too hard and giving her too much independence.”

Clint laughs. “As if I would ever - shit, as if I _could_. Phil’s married to the job, and I’m lucky enough that he lets me be a part of his life too.”

Phil elbows him. “Can we be serious?”

“I don’t like serious,” Fury says. “Nothing that involves a Dom-to-Dom conversation ever ends well.”

Clint smirks. “You’d be surprised.

“Surprise me then.”

Clint glances at Phil. “The honour is all yours.”

"Nick," Phil says softly, "we'd like to invite you to our recollaring ceremony." 

Fury blinks a few times. "Well I'll be damned," he says. "When?"

"28th of next month."

"I'll clear my schedule. Where?"

"That was the next question," Clint says. "The safe house by the lake in Montreal - can we borrow it?"

"Are you inviting any non-SHIELD or Avengers agents?"

"No, sir." 

"Then I don't see a problem." Fury makes a note. "You'd be surprised how many safe houses have been used for collaring ceremonies. Apparently way too much true love is found in those places. Quite frankly, I don’t want to know. Will you need honeymoon leave?”

Phil glances at Clint doubtfully. “Unlikely?”

“Probably not,” Clint agrees easily. “Day of, day after, then back to work.”

Fury gives them both a look. “Well, at least I’ll be there on the day when you change your tune and want a month off,” he says, and writes it down. “Anything else?”

“Formal attire,” Clint says with a smirk. “Do you own a tux, sir?”

Phil rolls his eyes. “Nothing else,” he says. “Back in line, Barton.”

Clint sighs. “Yes sir - _sirs_.”

“At least you can make each other behave,” Fury says with a sigh, and shooes them out.

***

Word spreads fast. Phil receives far more congratulations than he’d like, and handles them as well as he can. Clint reports in at lunch with the same news, and to advise that he’s invited a few friends from R&D. Phil has no argument, since they both know the guest list isn’t exactly going to get out of hand - apart from their Avengers family, neither have family either living or contactable to invite. 

(Thinking down that line just reminds Phil how much he wishes he could have introduced Clint to his mother. He stops before he becomes maudlin.)

Back home, everybody thankfully seems happy to show up when they need to show up and not have any further input. Phil appreciates it - of course he’ll consult Bucky, and probably Pepper, on various matters, but for now he wants the bulk of the planning to be his and Clint’s. It is his and Clint’s day, after all. 

Beyond the initial discussion, and the various invitations, not much has been discussed between the two of them. There’s still plenty of time, and it isn’t as if the collaring is a life-changing event, so Phil’s happy to let things be as they are. In a few days, he might gently nudge Clint towards some brainstorming so they can start looking at prices. 

Which just goes to show that Phil is as prone to stereotypical thinking as anybody else, because Clint doesn’t need any nudging and he certainly hasn’t forgotten - as evidenced by him setting aside his tablet later that night and clearing his throat. “So,” he says, “before we start planning, there’s a few things I need to put on the table -“

“Except we’re in bed.”

Clint swats his arm lightly, and Phil smirks, putting down his book and giving Clint his attention. “About the ceremony,” Clint continues. “I know we’re a modern couple and we’re adapting the formal ceremony to suit us and I’m completely happy with that. I just need you to know that there are a couple of things I need to do in the formal manner, or else I’ll feel like a bad Dom.”

Phil nods, profoundly grateful that Clint’s brought this up. “I have some of the same on my end,” he says. “You first.”

“I need to pay for it,” Clint says. “I know this falls back into that exact issue of the ceremony being all for the sub, but for me this is something I’m providing for you. I’m equally a part of it, but I need to take the full cost.”

“The complete full cost?” Phil asks. “Because I get where you’re coming from… because your ring needs to be from me. In the same way you need to provide the ceremony, I need to provide your ring.”

“That’s fair,” Clint says with a nod. “I also want - and you can say no here, baby, because this is kind of invasive, and if it’s a no then it’s a no. But I would like it if a third party could read the contract before we sign it.”

Phil frowns. “Why would that be an issue? Tony read the first one.”

“The first one had very little sensitive information. It was a basic agreement, acknowledging hard limits, identifying areas of potential compatibility, and promising a generic commitment under a few standard rules. Our relationship has changed a lot since then - as it should have - and so a lot more will go into this rewrite. I particularly want a whole section about age play, as well as a lot more on safewords and potential safeword situations. It’ll be in depth and personal.”

Phil considers it. “Who would you have read it?”

“I was thinking Sam?”

“Not Natasha?”

“She’s too close to both of us,” Clint says. “Sam’s a good friend, but he’s more impartial - especially by not living here. Also, Natasha’s neutrality is tied up in some resentment and hostility towards the system - Sam is just neutral.”

“Sam is very neutral,” Phil agrees. “I’m okay with him reading it. As long as I get to first.”

“We’ll write it together. It doesn’t go out or get signed until we both agree with every word.”

“I thought you were supposed to write the ceremonial contract?”

Clint shakes his head. “Apart from the things I’ve mentioned, I don’t give a fuck about how a ceremony ‘should be’ run. We’re gonna write it together, because you deserve input. Unless this is one of your things?”

“No. The only other thing I have is that I want a kneeler during the ceremony.”

“Easily done. I’m partial to that myself, but I wasn’t going to force you if you wanted to stand.”

“I like traditional,” Phil admits. “Not so much with the old fashioned vows, and the subs must be silent during the ceremony rules, and - well, a lot of things. I like the style of tradition, not the letter.”

“I hear that.” Clint yawns, then glances at Phil’s book. “You finishing that?”

Phil shakes his head and sets it aside as Clint turns off the lights. “I’m glad we get to skip the official moving in together part of a formal collaring,” he says as they settle in for the night. “I don’t have a hope chest.”

“But where will the fine china come from?” Phil nudges him and Clint chuckles, wrapping an arm around him. “I like our life together. This isn’t about changing anything for us, just formalising what’s already there.”

Phil nods. “I know there are plenty of couples that still go traditional and keep separate homes until things are formalised, but it’s not for me.”

“Neither. And speaking of traditional - or just the style of it anyway. When it comes to the ceremony, I just want it to be something that looks nice and makes us both happy. But do you have a specific picture in your mind?”

Phil shrugs, glad the darkness hides his blush. “I guess so. I mean, it’s just all the romantic crap from back when I was a teenager, planning out something that was never going to happen -“

“It’s happening,” Clint reminds him. “So, tell me. When you close your eyes and imagine our ceremony, what do you see?”

Phil closes his eyes, and brings up the memory of the lake. “Sunset,” he says, then pulls a face. “Mosquito repellant this time, please.”

Clint chuckles. “No arguments there. They were vicious. Sunset?”

“Mm. With the sun over the lake - and away from the house. I want to feel like nothing else exists, just us and our friends and family. Mainly just us. Just us and the sunset and - and maybe some fairy lights. I think every ceremony has fairy lights.” Phil yawns, curling in closer. “A really nice kneeler,” he murmurs, seeing it all so clearly. “Suits. A proper altar, with an arch. I like arches. And then just us. Us and…”

He trails off.

Clint waits a few moments until Phil’s breathing settles into the soft steadiness of sleep. “JARVIS,” he murmurs as quietly as possible, “put that list in a text file on my laptop, along with some retailers I can start looking into for it. And a good collar manufacturer as well. Thanks.”

JARVIS doesn’t reply, but Clint knows it’s done. Smiling, Clint presses a kiss to Phil’s forehead, then closes his eyes, to join Phil in dreams of a ceremony to be proud of. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: All the specifics and planning and fun things. To be posted whenever the hell my internet gets connected.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naturally, as expected, his mind doesn’t switch off that easy. Phil lies in an unfamiliar bed, stares at the ceiling, and goes through everything they’ve planned, piece by piece, smiling as he does. 
> 
> Tomorrow is going to be amazing, but the weeks leading up to it have been pretty damn good too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it really took this long to get the internet connected. I'm going to try really hard to get back to fortnightly posting, because there are so many exciting things still to come in this verse, but let's not get ahead of ourselves. For now, here's this.

When the front door opens and Bucky looks immediately guilty, Phil just laughs. “Let me guess - it’s past your bedtime?”

“Way past. But under the circumstances…”

“Under the circumstances,” Steve finishes, entering the living room, “I think it can be forgiven. I knew Phil was here to keep you in line anyway.”

Bucky sighs. “Can I be the good one for a change?”

“No, because I’m no good at being bad,” Phil says, then looks at Steve. “How’s Clint?”

“Torn between being really annoyed about tradition, and thinking it’s adorable,” Steve says, smiling. “He says to sleep well, and he can’t wait to see you tomorrow afternoon. Now,” Steve continues, switching his focus to Bucky and thankfully ignoring Phil’s blush, “it’s definitely getting late. Bucky, I expect you in bed in the next half hour. Phil, I have no jurisdiction, of course -“

“But I should probably sleep,” Phil concludes easily. “Tomorrow’s an important day, after all.”

“Are you nervous?” Bucky asks.

Phil considers, then shakes his head. “The past few weeks have made it impossible to feel nervous,” he says. “We’ve hammered out every single detail, we both agree that we really don’t care if it doesn’t go perfectly to script, and I know that Clint’s as excited about it as I am. I suppose I could trip over my own feet on the way to the altar, but it’s always nice to start these things with a laugh anyway, and I doubt I’d get in trouble for it.”

“Clint’s more likely to trip over, right?”

Phil laughs. “There is that,” he agrees. “Thank you again for your hospitality. I’m going to go and see if there’s any chance of switching my brain off long enough to sleep.”

Bucky hugs him. “What if I trip over tomorrow and ruin your day?” he asks.

“That’s Steve’s jurisdiction,” Phil says, smirking, and heads for the guest room. 

Naturally, as expected, his mind doesn’t switch off that easy. Phil lies in an unfamiliar bed, stares at the ceiling, and goes through everything they’ve planned, piece by piece, smiling as he does. 

Tomorrow is going to be amazing, but the weeks leading up to it have been pretty damn good too.

***

_Three weeks ago:_

"Tony," Phil greets as he enters the kitchen. "Any idea where Clint is?"

“Digital lab," Tony says without looking up. "You can just ask JARVIS these things, y'know?"

"I was coming here anyway," Phil says, pouring himself a cup of coffee. He’s still certain that Tony has tampered with all the machines in the rooms, because nothing tastes quite as good as the communal pot. “Why is he in there?"

"Wanted the 3-D screens. I think he's designing something."

Phil just about drops his coffee. "Designing?"

"Yeah, didn't ask for specifics. That a problem?"

"I doubt it," Phil says, and pours another mug of coffee before taking both and heading out. "Thanks, Tony," he calls over his shoulder in afterthought. 

The lift isn't quick enough. Phil lightly taps the mugs together as he waits, watching the numbers click over. It's only when the lift is stopping that Phil wonders whether he should be coming up here - Clint might want to be doing this alone. 

His worries are groundless. When the lift doors open, Clint turns from the screens and grins at him. "Hey, sweet boy," he says. "Thought you'd find your way here. Is one of those for me?"

Phil just nods. His eyes are on the screen, where a collar template is slowly rotating.

Clint takes the coffee, then tilts Phil's head away from the screen and kisses him. "Hi," he says again when Phil focuses on him. 

Phil smiles sheepishly. "Hi," he says. 

"Don't worry, I haven't started without you," Clint says, slipping an arm around Phil's waist as he turns back to the screen. "Just wanted to load it up, see how good the technology is. Tony might have every software package available, but sometimes it's better to draw it by hand... except, on a computer like this, it is drawing by hand, and with every reference image and colour palette possible. So I might give this a go, unless you have a preference?"

"Never done this before," Phil admits. "My input to this will be rejecting colours I don't like."

Clint laughs, turning back to look at him. Phil's gotten changed into a t-shirt and jeans since getting home, and Clint reaches out to touch his collar. "Can I take this off you for a minute?" he asks. 

"Sure."

Clint gently unlatches the clasp and removes the collar. Phil doesn't have any real separation anxiety when he's not collared, but he does rub his neck a little once the familiar weight is gone. "Based off that alone," Clint says, nodding at the action, "I'm going to say something with similar measurements?"

"It's the weight more than anything," Phil says. "It feels just heavy enough to remind me that it's always there. I wouldn't want anything lighter."

Clint puts the collar on a metal pad, and a digital image of it flashes onto the screen a few moments later, followed by stats. "Okay, we can keep the weight there as a reference point," Clint murmurs to himself, dragging the required information to the side with his fingertips. "We'll actually get this one fitted to your neck, so I'll get that measurement at some point. Height?"

Phil considers. "Maybe just a bit shorter?" Clint types something in and the digital collar shrinks a little. "Yeah, like that. Possibly."

"We can get some blanks for you to try out," Clint says. "Now, looking at the collar, is there anything you don't like? And I promise I won't be offended - this was designed years ago and not with you in mind. Change is a good thing."

Phil smiles a little. "Well then, yeah. I don't like the clasp on this one - it snags sometimes.”

"Different clasp options," Clint says and makes a note of it. "There are plenty, and again we can work with the blanks and see what you like. Anything else?"

"Yeah. It's..."

Clint turns to him, putting his other hand on Phil's shoulder. "Go on," he encourages.

"The arrow," Phil reluctantly says. "It's beautiful and simple and makes it very clear that... well, that I'm owned by Hawkeye."

"Ah," Clint says softly. "I can see why that's an issue."

"Not an issue," Phil protests. "If it were, I would have said something sooner. I know that you're still my Dom all the time, and I know you still enjoy archery when you're not Hawkeye. If you want to keep it, I really don’t mind -“

"Phil. You're the one wearing it." Phil shrugs sheepishly and Clint smiles. “It wasn’t designed for you, so it really only symbolises me. That’s not what I want either. We’re going to design you something perfect, okay? Something that makes you feel everything you want and need to feel, and tells the world that you're mine but that I’m also yours. And if that means the arrow has to go, then the arrow goes - or if it stays, but it still feels like your collar, then that’s fine too. There are plenty of ways to symbolise my ownership without making it about me being an Avenger - Bucky doesn't have a shield on his collar." 

"Speaking of Steve's collar - the back."

"Yeah? You want my name on the inside?"

"Not just that," Phil says, and tells Clint what he's thinking. 

Once he's explained, Clint kisses him, soft and possessive. "Absolutely," he says. "See? Way more input than just the colour - which I notice you haven't even commented on."

"Oh the purple has to go," Phil says innocently, then laughs as Clint tries to keep his face neutral. "No, I like it. The bronze plate is what I want to change."

"Sure. Ideas?"

"Deep grey. With either silver or gold for the design and lettering."

"Mm, I like." Clint kisses him again, then they both turn their attention to the computer. "Okay, so leather options," he says, drawing down a menu. "You like the colour, but we can change the texture and, to some degree, the pattern."

Clint clicks through a few options, Phil vetoing a few before stopping on one that looks sturdy but soft. "Oh, that's nice," he says. "Damage resistant?"

"This is the heavy-duty range. I've learned from the last one."

They both look down at Phil's collar, bearing a fair share of scratches, rips, worn patches and fades. "I will miss it," Phil says after a moment. "We're keeping it, right?"

"Of course. Otherwise it'll end up in a collection somewhere, or on eBay." Clint changes the leather on the display collar to the one they've picked, then tweaks the colour levels a little. The purple is slightly deeper when he's done, and the plate grey and blank. "Like it?"

"Yeah," Phil murmurs. "We just need to figure out what to put on it."

Clint shuffles from foot to foot. "I... have an idea."

"Show me?"

Clint pulls up a screen to draw on. "It's gonna be rough," he warns. “And it’s still a bit close to… but it’s not so much Hawkeye as - well. You tell me what you think.”

Phil watches the design come to life. When it's in place on the collar, gold lines contrasting brilliantly with the grey, Phil draws Clint in and kisses him. "Yes," he says. "Perfect."

Clint saves the design. "Blanks," he says. "I'll get them tomorrow. Height and clasps, right?"

"Could you get a sample of that leather too? I want to see how it feels."

"Can do. I'll take this in, get an estimate of how long it'll take." 

"Okay. Can I have your ring?"

Clint unknots his necklace and takes the ring off it. He picks the collar up, replaces it with the ring, then puts the collar around Phil's neck while the computer analyses the ring. "I'm going to need to go a bit smaller with the ring," he says. "Landing on it isn't always the most comfortable." 

"Okay. Should we get rid of the stone completely?”

“Unless it has a significance I should be aware of?”

Phil shakes his head. “I think the stone really only symbolises that it isn’t a wedding ring. But I’ve also seen plenty of Dom rings from formal collarings that don’t have stones, so I think it’s another thing that’s changing with the times.”

Clint nods. “I’d prefer it without a stone. I also want to start wearing this on my finger more when we’re at home - I tend to just forget about it. I also know seeing your collar still makes me feel stupidly satisfied, and it might not be the same for you with the ring but I want that option to be there if it is.”

“I do like seeing you wear it,” Phil admits. “But I think I’ll like it more when it’s a new one. To be honest, this one… kind of doesn’t suit you.”

“I’m glad you said it,” Clint says in relief. “Bright silver isn’t my colour. I was hoping we could go darker.”

Phil takes over the controls, switching through metals. “So there’s darker, with different types of silver alloys, or there’s a whole lot darker if we’re looking at something like tungsten.”

“I think we’re looking at something like tungsten,” Clint says once the option appears on the screen. “I really like that. But I feel like it needs something else.”

Phil’s one step ahead. He changes the style to two-stone, and lightens the outer band to a deep grey. “How about that?”

“ _Perfect_.”

Phil smiles and saves it, sending a copy to himself. “I’ll make arrangements,” he says.

“And I’ll do the same for your collar,” Clint says, before drawing Phil in for a kiss. “I’m so glad we’re doing this.”

“Me too,” Phil says, and kisses him again.

“ _My apologies, sirs,”_ JARVIS chimes in after a few moments, _“but Sir has asked me to advise you that making out in any of the laboratories is an unacceptable use of resources, and he has fitted out a very nice bedroom for that purpose._ ”

“Can we take Stark off the guest list?” Clint mutters. 

***

_Two weeks ago:_

Taking advantage of a few relatively quiet days, Clint and Phil each book out a personal slot in their calendars and disappear off-base. Of course they know nearly all of the details of what the other is doing - and, thanks to the ever-present gossip mill, so does everybody else - but there’s still a thrill of anticipation when Clint comes home and tells Phil that the collar will be ready in a week. “I’ll keep it at Tasha’s,” Clint says. “Not that I think you’d peek, but otherwise I’ll be looking at it every hour or so and counting down the minutes until I can put it around your neck.”

“I think I’m already doing that,” Phil admits.

Clint laughs. “I got a suit too. It doesn’t look too much what I’m used to seeing you wear, so I don’t think we’ll buy the same one.”

Phil smiles. “I doubt it. If I said Armani Collezioni…?”

“Uh, gesundheit?” Clint asks, then smirks when Phil rolls his eyes. “Yeah, I think we’re fine. When’s the time estimate for the ring?”

"Oh, about that," Phil begins hesitantly. "When I went in, I - I saw something. An advertisement for extra services. And I should have mentioned it earlier because I'm going to be out all day Saturday. Is that okay?"

"That's fine, sweetheart," Clint says, frowning, "but why? They're not making you make the ring are they?" 

Clint's tone is light, almost teasing, and Phil ducks his head a little. "Well, yes. I mean, they're not making me, but I am making it."

There's a long pause. "You are?" Clint asks. 

"Yeah. It's an additional service, if you have the time and money and commitment, and are looking for a way to get more involved with the experience. In the same way that you need to pay for the ceremony yourself, I wanted a practical way to - to make this from me. Metallurgy is apparently quite difficult, and it may end up that they make it for me if I can't do it, but I want to try.”

Clint draws Phil's chin up and kisses him again, soft but firm. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" he asks. 

"So you like the idea?"

“I love it. And I definitely get it - the design on the plate is the one I showed you on the screen, just a little neater. I wasn’t going to let anybody else draw it. That said,” Clint adds, smirking, “I did consider asking Steve if he’d like to engrave it for me.”

Phil rolls his eyes hard. “Will you ever let it die?”

“Mm, no. Never ever. The first time someone brought up Steve was the first time I ever saw you blush, and it made me want to see that a whole lot more. I owe the guy for that.”

“You know it’s just as fun to make you blush, right?”

“Moving on,” Clint says swiftly.

***

Phil gets in just after five on Saturday and finds Clint sitting at the kitchen table, reading over one of his briefing files. Phil doesn't wait to be acknowledged, just curls into Clint's lap and kisses him, deep and thorough, then nuzzles his cheek. He's sure Clint will forgive the interruption. 

Clint chuckles softly and strokes his hair. "Hi, sweet boy," he says. "Someone's in a good mood."

Phil kisses him again. "I made you a ring," he says. 

"You did it?"

"Sure did. Apparently I've got a natural talent for it - not that I'll ever use it again. But they obviously fix up any mistakes or imperfections so that you're getting something of perfect quality, and they barely did anything to mine."

Phil's aware he sounds like he's boasting, but Clint just smiles. "I knew you could do it, baby. I'm so excited to see it." 

Phil nuzzles for a bit longer, then pulls away. "Is there anything I can do for you?" he asks. 

"Feeling the need to serve?" Phil nods and Clint kisses his cheek. "That works nicely - I know it's my night to cook, but I've barely touched these files. Would you cook for us?"

"With pleasure. What would you like?"

Clint considers, then grins. "Mac and cheese?"

"Done." Clint learning that Phil can cook macaroni and cheese from scratch was apparently one of the best days of his life. There had been a point where Phil was making macaroni and cheese every night he cooked for close to two weeks, until he'd had to inform Clint that there could actually be too much of a good thing.

(Clint's response - "Well, considering I haven't gotten sick of my sweet boy yet and he's the best thing I've ever had, I don't quite agree" - had left Phil blushing, but he'd stayed firm)

It’s not often that Phil gets a chance to cook for Clint - usually they’re both in late and too tired to think of even walking to pick up food, let alone making it. Phil knows Clint doesn’t mind and doesn’t expect him to be like Bucky, but there is something incredibly fulfilling about making food for his Dom, especially when Clint’s the one buried in paperwork for a change. 

It’s nice to feel subby. And it’s nice to know that this is how life can be sometimes - and that they have the rest of their lives to snatch as many of these moments as they can. 

Phil wouldn’t doubt Clint’s commitment without the ceremony, but he loves the security it brings anyway.

***

_One week ago:_

Out of all the things to plan, writing the contract takes the longest. 

They haven’t kept up with the semi-traditional contract review system. By the ‘rules’, they should have reviewed their contract at the one month mark, then six weeks if any changes had been made or two months if not. Ideally, they should at least bring it out every three or four months for a quick review, to see if anything needs adding. 

By Phil’s count, they’ve amended it once, for the inclusion of age play. They’ve had other, smaller changes in their lifestyle and play, but nothing that either of them thought warranted a rewrite or addendum. They don’t live by the law of the contract, nor do they need to refer to it to remember what rules to abide by - but that doesn’t mean it shouldn’t stay up to date. 

“If nothing else,” Phil says when he’s done skimming it over, “it’s a nice reminder of where we began.”

Clint laughs. “Well, let’s see. Hard limits haven’t changed, and probably don’t need rehashing because I’m trying very hard not to make you cry at any point during all of this. Some of the soft limits have changed, and we could really do to review them all anyway and talk about our feelings on them. You have more punishments that we can add to the list, and we can scratch a few from there that don’t work effectively.”

Phil smirks, knowing exactly what Clint is referring to. “I’m used to writing the same thing over and over on performance reviews,” he says. “I did warn you that I wouldn’t find writing lines particularly difficult.”

“I didn’t expect you to write out an extra four hundred without realising,” Clint says, rolling his eyes. “Anyway. We could scribble all over this and then add notes to the existing one; or we could start from scratch with this as a template and build it back up.”

“Hm. Can you get tomorrow off?”

“Let me ask the boss. Coulson, can I have tomorrow off?”

“Is it for a good reason?”

“Oh, hang on, let me check - hey, Phil? The boss is prying into our personal lives, mind if I tell him what we’re doing tomorrow?”

Phil sighs, trying not to laugh. Clint is ridiculous, and Phil loves him. “You can have tomorrow off,” he says. “We’ll start over, get it hammered out, and then see if Sam can come over and proofread.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

***

The rewrite is harder than Phil anticipated. 

They’ve learned from experiences, good and bad, and amended their rules accordingly. But without amending the contract at the time, they now have to go through each of those new rules, one by one, to get them explained and in writing. It’s never easy for Phil to go back over his mistakes like this. Even though Clint is nothing but kind, it still stings and shames Phil to talk about dealing with rank issues, pushing himself too hard through subdrop, and not using anger as his voice to express other emotions. 

Of course, it isn’t all about Phil’s mistakes, and it clearly hurts just as much for Clint to discuss not assuming that Phil is always in work mode at work, trying not to close up and switch off when pushed outside his comfort zone, and owning up to top drop. Phil doesn’t harbour any resentment or hurt for any of those things, and knows Clint is the same about his mistakes. Still, when they’re done working through those sections, a well-needed break is taken for mutual reassurance and comfort. 

Thankfully, most of the contract after that is pretty easy. The punishments section is short, and much more time is spent discussing play and rewards. They even, at Phil’s suggestion, write in some goals to work on before the next contract review - which they’ve both agreed they will actually stick to this time. The goals are simple, but important, and revolve around blocking out more time to spend with each other and pushing a few more limits - all things designed to only make them stronger and better. 

And when it’s done, Phil calls Sam and invites him over. 

Sam reads every single word. He takes notes. He asks questions. He points out minor conflicts in wording, and asks more questions. It’s uncomfortable and invasive and so very useful.

When they reach the section on age play, the last of the contract, it only takes one look from Clint. “Go,” Phil says, and Clint kisses him in thanks before leaving the room. “I’ve got this part,” Phil explains to Sam. “You’ll need to know the story, and it was hard enough to get Clint to tell me - he won’t share it with you, but it’s okay if it comes from me.”

Phil tells it. Sam listens, nodding slowly. “These limits make sense now,” he says. “But, actually, I think you might need more. Because he’s told you that if something goes wrong, it’s likely to take him straight into a panic attack, and, correct me if I’m wrong, but the headspace you’re in isn’t something that’s so easy to just snap out of and be able to look after him, is it?”

“Not really. It’s doable, but it’d be so messy. But we seem to have a good balance on this now -“

“Yelling is your thing, right?” Phil nods warily. “Have you ever had two different instances where someone’s yelled at, or around you, and you’ve reacted totally different each time?”

Phil slowly nods. “Yeah. Steve telling Bucky off - one time it was fine, another I started crying.”

“So, theoretically, something you’ve already done with Clint that was fine one time might not be another time. Because sometimes you don’t realise that your head is kinda out of whack until it’s too late.”

It makes sense - and they should have thought of it earlier. “I guess we never considered what happens if Clint safewords out of that,” Phil says. “Shit. What _do_ we do?”

“Grab Clint first?”

Phil goes and gets him, quickly bringing Clint up to speed as he returns. “That is really fucking important,” Clint says as he sits down. “Ideas?”

Sam nods. “You’re aware that Steve and Bucky also age play?”

Phil laughs. “ _Very_ aware,” he says. 

“They’ve had playdates,” Clint says, smirking. “The first ended in tears. They’ve subsequently gotten better.”

“Does Phil, in that headspace, trust Steve?”

“Oh,” Phil says as he understands. “Yeah, I do now. So if Clint safewords, get JARVIS to call Steve?”

“That’s a really good idea,” Clint agrees. “We should probably ask Steve first.”

“And Bucky,” Phil adds. 

A quick call brings them both to the room, and Sam fills them in, skipping over Clint’s past and only focusing on the safeword issue. “Now, that’s a very good consideration,” Steve says, looking down at Bucky who’s curled up by Steve’s leg. “Not just for you two, but something we haven’t thought about ourselves. I know there’s more of an urgency to get the situation secure if it’s you two, but I also know there’s days when I cannot handle Bucky bratting, and little Bucky doesn’t get that.”

“Sorry,” Bucky murmurs.

Steve kisses his forehead. “Don’t be, babe,” he says, then looks back up at Clint and Phil. “I’m more than happy to come in and look after Phil if the situation goes south,” he says. “As long as you’re both comfortable with it?”

Phil and Clint both nod, and Sam takes notes, clearly to add an addendum to the contract. “And would you like the same in return?” Phil asks.

Steve glances back down at Bucky. “What do you think?”

Bucky shrugs. “Just Clint? ‘Cause I’d be okay, but I’d be way more comfortable if Phil was there too. Even if he wasn’t little - just, having you leave like that and not knowing why would probably upset me, and Phil helps. I get why Phil probably wouldn’t want me there in return - and I’m not cut up about it or anything, don’t worry,” he says to Phil, who smiles gratefully. “But I’d need both,” Bucky completes, then curls himself around Steve’s leg and goes quiet. 

Steve nods. “Thank you for your honesty,” he says. “What about you two? Would that work?”

Clint looks at Phil, who nods. “We can do that,” Clint says. “Thank you for this - and sorry for not mentioning that it wasn’t time sensitive. If we had known it wasn’t a good day, we wouldn’t have called you.”

Steve looks at them blankly for a moment, then starts laughing. “I _told_ you,” he says to Bucky. 

Bucky looks up, and he’s smirking. “And this is why I don’t behave,” he tells them. “This is me being quiet and good, and people think I’m miserable.”

“Wow,” Phil says. “I thought you were miserable too. You’re never this quiet.”

“Maybe you’re having a good influence on me?”

Clint laughs. “As long as you don’t have a bad influence on him, we’re good.”

Steve shakes his head, smiling. “Good to see it’s all going well here. Maybe we should get you in for our review next month, Sam.”

“If it’s as easy as these two, sure,” Sam says, sorting the papers back together and handing them to Clint. “Everything looks really good. I’d just add in that addendum, and then fix up a few of those wording issues in the earlier sections, and I think you’re good to go.”

“Awesome,” Clint says, taking it back. “I’ll get a good copy done up for the ceremony - guess you’ll want that soon, Steve?”

“Whenever you’re ready. I don’t read it unless you go traditional, so you can hand it to me on the day if need be. And I’ll need to work with both of you at some point on the specifics of how I run the ceremony.”

“Oh, shit, yeah, we haven’t even talked about that,” Clint says. “There’s only a few formats to base it off, though, right?”

“Traditional, modern, and atypical,” Phil says. “I think with some of the aspects we’ve got planned, we’re looking at traditional. That’s what I’d like, anyway, but I’m not sure about Clint.”

Steve raises an eyebrow. “I’ve read the traditional rites of ceremony. Are you sure?”

Clint frowns. “I haven’t. What exactly are we talking here?”

Steve looks at Phil, who nods for him to go ahead. “In a nutshell,” Steve says, “Phil is under really strict rules. He can’t speak unless addressed at any point - which includes the reception - and is traditionally blindfolded for the ceremony. He’s to kneel during the entire ceremony, and some go as far as to not allow him to be on his feet at any time. There’s usually a reading, directly from the contract, of his rules and punishments - which is why I get a copy. He’s also expected to offer promises to you that he has to uphold during the course of your relationship, and if anybody present at the ceremony learns of him breaking them, they have the right to inform you. There’s plenty more, and a lot of it revolves around humiliation - and even Bucky, who enjoys public embarrassment, wouldn’t be put under these kinds of restrictions at our ceremony.”

“Okay,” Clint says slowly, turning to Phil. “I have intense reservations. You said you weren’t interested in the letter of tradition when we last talked about this, and you mentioned being bound under silence as one of the things you didn’t want. But I know you and I know there’s more to this, because you’d never let yourself be treated that way unless it mattered to you - and I also don’t think you’d suddenly tell me a week beforehand that you want me to treat you like a piece of property at our ceremony. Help me understand?”

Phil sighs and nods. “Okay, first of all, I want a traditionally- _based_ ceremony. To me, that means what we initially agreed - we’re adapting the formal ceremony to our relationship. I don’t think anybody follows the actual traditional ceremony to the letter anymore, because parts of it are close to becoming illegal, but the style of it is often used. Modern means we throw the whole rulebook out and do things however we like, and I just don’t think that’s necessary.”

“That makes more sense,” Clint says. “How much of this traditional ceremony are we looking at taking on? Because what Steve just said there does make me feel a bit uncomfortable.”

“I can see that.” Phil takes a moment to put his thoughts together. “I’m adverse to being blindfolded, but that’s because I want to see what’s happening - but if it’s what you wanted, I’d do it. I’m unsure about the reading of the rules, because I feel like that’s our business - but again, I’d do it if you asked. And the rest of it… well, I trust you. Traditionally, the ceremony is about a Dom showing how obedient his or her submissive is, that they stay bound by rules of silence and stillness and that their rules are shared out of pride rather than embarrassment, because the sub is so well behaved that they don’t have any outlandish rules. Of course that got warped into public shaming and humiliation and cruel restrictions over what should be a happy day, and _that’s_ the stuff I’m adverse to. But I like what the traditional ceremony _traditionally_ means. It’s a day where we get to show people that I’m yours and you are in control of me, and that I trust you enough to bind myself under strict rules because I don’t think you’d abuse them. I fully believe that you will not make me crawl at any point, that you’ll allow me to speak freely, and that you won’t embarrass me in front of our friends and coworkers. And that’s why I submit myself to those rules - because you’ll treat me right under them. Because you would never do anything but treat me right, and that’s why this ceremony is happening. And that’s why I love you.”

By the end of that, Phil’s voice has gotten very quiet and a little trembly. Clint’s staring at him, and his eyes are damp. And everybody else has discreetly let themselves out. 

“Jesus christ, come _here_ ,” Clint says, and Phil doesn’t hesitate, hugging back just as tight as Clint’s holding him. “How the fuck are you going to top that in your vows?”

Phil laughs shakily. “I don’t know. Can I just get the recording of that and play it?”

“No way. If I’m up there falling to pieces and stumbling over my words, so are you.”

“It’s a deal. I promised myself I wasn’t going to cry until the ceremony.”

“Me too.” Clint holds on for a bit longer, then lets go to wipe his eyes, Phil doing the same. “Traditional it is,” Clint says. “We’ll meet with Steve and talk more about what that means, and I want a list of the rules so I can tell you how many of them I won’t be enforcing.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t bring it up earlier,” Phil says. “I just didn’t think about the negative side of things.”

“Seriously?” Clint asks. “How do you trust me that _much_? To look at those restrictions - where I could have you blindfolded, on your knees, unable to speak, while I had Steve rattling off all of your rules and punishments to _Nick Fury_ of all people - and not see the negative side?”

“Would you ever do that?”

“ _Fuck_ no.”

“And that’s why I don’t see it - and why I trust you that much. You’d never do it, so it’s not a factor.”

“You’re going to make me cry again,” Clint complains.

“Save it for next week,” Phil says, then suddenly can’t help but beam. “Jesus, it’s next week.”

Clint smiles too, and kisses him. “I know. Let’s go get our contract sorted, and then I think we need to go over the lists to make sure we haven’t forgotten anything. After all, I forgot about the part where there are words spoken at our ceremony to make it legally binding, who knows what else…” Clint’s eyes go wide. “Holy shit, the catering.”

“You’re kidding, right?”

“I wish I was - fuck, I know it’s small, but the place is so remote, we need to give them more than a _week_ ’s notice -“

“Clint -“

“I know, I’m sorry, this is my fuck up -“

“ _Clint_ ,” Phil says firmly, but very fondly. “I organised the catering.”

Clint stops and blinks. “You did?”

“All the reception stuff was on my list, remember?” Phil laughs as Clint sighs in relief. “I think that’s enough ceremony talk for today. We’ve got it under control. And even if we did forget the food, we could just raid the tower or call in one of Pepper’s contacts.”

“And if we forgot the alcohol, Tony could provide his bar,” Clint adds. 

“Tony could provide a quarter of his bar and easily get everybody drunk.”

“Don’t encourage him. He’s offered.”

“And you turned down a free bar?”

“He was only going to provide shot glasses.”

“You made a very good call.”

***

_Today:_

“I can’t believe I got you out of your office before five on a _Monday._ ”

Phil rolls his eyes as he steps out of the shuttle and sends it back to SHIELD. “Do you really think I was getting work done today?” he asks. “I mostly watched the clock and triple-checked that I had everything I need.”

“Same,” Clint admits, grinning. “You do realise that this time tomorrow we’ll be there?”

“Clint, I have it counted out in seconds by now,” Phil says. “Of course I realise that.”

They enter the building, and are immediately waylaid by Steve and Pepper - Steve needing to finalise some of the paperwork, Pepper advising about a catering transport issue. Tony drops by to let them know that they are fully loaded on alcohol, and then Jane arrives, Thor having flown out to pick her up earlier. Between all of that, and with Bruce insisting that they all might as well sit down for dinner together since everybody’s here, it’s eight before they can finally get everybody settled and out of their hair.

“Well,” Phil says once the room is almost empty, “at least that killed some time.”

Clint laughs, and kisses him. “And now we just have the rest of tonight to drag on,” he says. “How ever will we pass the time?”

Steve quietly clears his throat. “Sorry, folks,” he says. “Phil, Bucky and I are heading up now - just let yourself in whenever.”

“Oh, right,” Phil says. “Thanks.”

He waits for them to leave, then turns back to a very confused Clint. “Something I should know?” he asks. 

Phil smiles sheepishly. “Can I be traditional on one more thing?” he asks.

Clint catches on quickly. “Well now the night will _really_ drag,” he mock-complains. “At least you’ll have company.”

“I think Steve was going to head over to yours once I got there,” Phil says. “But it’s not a big thing for me so if you really don’t like it then I don’t have to -“

“I actually quite like it,” Clint says. “It sucks that I won’t see you until tomorrow evening, but I do like the anticipation.”

“Thank you.”

Clint kisses him softly. “I’m so happy tomorrow is happening,” he says. “I can’t wait to meet you at the altar.”

“Me neither.” Phil kisses him again, then drags himself away. “I’ll send Steve your way.”

“Thanks. I’ll probably get Tasha over too. Enjoy your night with Bucky.”

Phil goes to leave, then returns for one more kiss. “I love you,” he murmurs.

“I love you too. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Phil makes himself leave. Tomorrow can’t possibly come fast enough.

***

At some point, reminiscing turns into sleep, and memories into dreams of the day to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: The ceremony. Pure unashamed fluff and romance and sap.
> 
> Regarding Phil’s suit - I know nothing about fashion, so I Googled Armani and picked something complicated to pronounce. If anybody’s more fashion-forward than me, or just curious about Phil’s suit, it’s the Armani Collezioni Wool Suit in Shark Black, which Google tells me is pretty and also very expensive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil smiles, but doesn’t speak. He sees the realisation in Clint’s eyes after a moment, and then the deep satisfaction that Clint is probably surprised to be feeling, as his dominant side recognises the complete submission being offered to him and basks in it.
> 
> Phil isn’t surprised - this was why he wanted to go traditional, after all. Clint always has total control; today, Phil wants that displayed as publicly as it can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go - the chapter I had in mind since the very first word I wrote of this series.

They spread themselves across three planes on the way - they could easily fit into two, but it's pretty obvious to everybody that Phil and Clint will want one to themselves on the way back. And it's no expense with the planes all belonging to Tony, after all. 

Phil's in a plane with Bucky, Jane, and Thor. Steve is with Clint, as are Natasha, Bruce, Tony, and Pepper. The rest of the agents and Fury are in the third plane. They all get along fine with the Avengers, but haven't wanted to crowd either Clint or Phil. 

The Avengers, of course, insist on crowding them. 

Phil doesn't mind. He's sitting comfortable and calm while Bucky fusses over his appearance. There's not much to fuss over - Phil's wearing the most beautiful suit he's ever worn, a soft grey and tailored to fit him perfectly. Compared to that, the rest of his appearance - the same as always - hardly matters, but he allows Bucky to fuss anyway. “Have you made me look pretty yet?” Phil asks when Bucky finally stops.

“You’re always pretty, darling,” Bucky says, kissing his cheek.

“I’m nothing on you,” Phil says, shaking his head. “You know you’re not meant to overshadow me on my ceremony day, right?”

“I can’t help being pretty too.”

Phil rolls his eyes. “Younger and more attractive, it’s not fair. At least I’m better behaved than you.”

“You are, and you also look amazing so shut up. Plus, I’m not in an expensive suit, so I can’t overshadow you. And younger?” Bucky laughs. "Phil, I'm technically nearly a hundred."

"Well you wear it well," Phil says. "I look every inch of my fifty-two years, and it doesn't help that Clint makes forty-five look like twenty some days." 

"And yet you don't sound at all bitter," Jane remarks.

"Oh, I'm not," Phil assures her. "Clint tells me I'm beautiful every day, it's hard to ignore that. And I can't feel anything less than distinguished in this suit. The man putting the collar around my neck today is the most gorgeous man I've ever laid eyes on in my life, and he happens to want me - I can't ever be bitter, or anything other than happy."

"Now I understand why you are not nervous," Thor says as the plane starts to descend. "I was beginning to wonder at your lack of pre-wedding jitters."

"Not a wedding," Jane reminds him, patting his hand. "But yes, that's why. Phil has complete confidence that Clint loves him. And you do look wonderful, so don’t worry about that.”

"Thank you. Do you think he'll be happy with me?"

"I don't think Clint's ever been anything but happy with you," Bucky says. "Steve just sent me a text asking if you're as eerily calm as Clint is."

Phil laughs. "They're all good to go?" he asks. Clint's plane departed an hour before Phil's, to give them time to set up. 

"Think so. Pepper and Natasha have been working hard, and Steve's been helping Clint get ready. Tony is sampling the food, apparently." 

"Of course he is." 

“Have you spoken to Clint at all today?” Jane asks.

Phil shakes his head, blushing slightly. “I felt like being really traditional.”

“ _Cute_ ,” Bucky says, and Phil elbows him hard. 

Phil waits on the plane when they land, Bucky staying with him. Jane and Thor wish him luck as they depart, and a couple of moments later Steve appears. "Hey, you two," he says with a smile. "Holding up okay, Phil?"

"Doing good," Phil says. "Everything's set up fine?"

"Just tweaking the final touches while Clint finishes getting ready." Steve sits down across from Phil and looks him over, eyes lingering at Phil’s bare neck for a moment. "I hope you don't mind, but I took a peek at your new collar."

"Not at all. Like it?"

“It looks great. Is Clint getting a new ring?" Phil nods to Bucky, who removes the box from his pocket and opens it so Steve can see. "And that's lovely. You've both done well."

"We did it together."

Steve raises an eyebrow. "Doesn't that kill the surprise?"

"I don't need surprise. I know who's waiting for me out there and what this ceremony means for us. Clint wanted me to have input into the collar, since it's mine, and vice versa with the ring."

"I saw the back."

Phil smiles. "Good touch?"

"Perfect." Steve checks the time, then stands. "I'll head back to the house, let the others know we're ready to begin. There's a path to your right when you leave the plane and it'll take you down to the lake and to your waiting area - step in there once I'm gone, and I'm sure you know what to do from there."

Bucky stands and kisses Steve. “Enjoy celebranting.”

Steve rolls his eyes. "And you be a good boy and help Phil out."

"I will."

"Good luck," Steve says, and heads out. 

Phil stands, and nods to Bucky. "Shall we?"

"You ready?"

"Completely. Let's go."

When Phil steps out of the woods separating the landing strip from the lake, he's immediately hit by both déjà vu and an overwhelming urge to cry. Because the sun is just beginning to set, casting a golden hue across the lake that Phil remembers so vividly from six years ago, when none of this seemed even remotely possible. With the small but intricate details of the ceremony - the kneeling platform and the altar, all done up in white with lights minimally strung about them, absolutely the work of Pepper - set up in front of it, it just seems to emphasise how far they've come since then. The decorations are beautiful and tasteful, and Phil slowly takes it all in, glad for this moment to prepare himself. 

Bucky's keeping a look out towards the safe house, and after a few moments he nudges Phil towards the canopy. "C'mon, they're coming," he says, and they both duck into the small preparation area. There, Bucky fusses over him one more time, straightening his suit while the guests murmuring from outside grows louder. "Nervous?" Bucky asks softly. 

"A little," Phil admits. "Mostly calm, though." He hears Steve talking as he walks past, then Clint laughs and Phil smiles. "Okay, cancel the nerves."

Bucky kisses his cheek. "I'm real happy for you two," he says. "It's going to be a wonderful ceremony."

"I sure hope so."

When silence falls outside, Phil knows it's time. He gives it a few seconds longer, then nods and holds out his arm to Bucky. Bucky gives him one last look, smiling gently, then leads Phil out to the end of the aisle.

And Phil sees Clint. 

Many people have talked and written and produced movies about this moment, and every single time, the submissive is rendered speechless. But of course Phil was never one for tradition, because he's suddenly alight with words, every single description possible, every word of adoration and love and desire, all coursing through him and all for Clint. Always for Clint.

He doesn't say any of them. He just takes one more look at Clint - so gorgeous, everything Phil has ever wanted or dreamt of - then lowers his eyes. Bucky will guide him to Clint's side, then step away with Natasha until he's needed to give Phil the ring. This is the modern alternative to blindfolding, where Phil keeps his focus only on Clint and doesn’t look at anybody else, and Phil much prefers this. 

The walk up the aisle is slow. Phil registers everybody but doesn't look up. He knows Clint's eyes are on him - and Phil knows without a doubt that Clint is watching him with pride. So Phil keeps his back straight and head down and does everything he can to deserve that pride. 

Of course, Phil knows that he deserves the pride simply for being here. He never has to jump through hoops to win any of Clint's love and adoration - and that just makes him want to be as perfect as possible even more.

When they reach Clint, Bucky lets go of Phil's arm and steps back towards Steve. Out of the corner of his eye, Phil sees Natasha step away to his other side. Phil turns, standing beside the kneeler, and raises his head to look at Clint. 

Clint has never looked happier. Phil knows his own smile is just as wide, and when Clint holds out a hand, Phil takes it. Technically they shouldn't be having any contact until a certain point of the ceremony, but the ceremony hasn't begun yet. The moment between a submissive reaching the altar and the ceremony beginning is always a grey area - Phil is supposed to drop straight into the formal kneel to mark the beginning of the ceremony, but that's just tradition, not a rule. And Phil and Clint have never cared for tradition for tradition's sake. 

Hesitation at this point usually also means second thoughts, but Phil is fairly sure nobody present is going to believe for a second that he's changed his mind.

There's absolute silence, and it's easy for everything else to fade away except Clint. The sunlight is casting a glow upon his skin, and his eyes are shining with unshed tears. Phil absently thinks of the bet going around the team on who will cry first, then casts that thought aside. He's only got eyes and thoughts for Clint right now.

Clint squeezes his hand. "Hey there, beautiful," he murmurs. "You are beyond words, Phil."

Phil smiles, but doesn’t speak. He sees the realisation in Clint’s eyes after a moment, and then the deep satisfaction that Clint is probably surprised to be feeling, as his dominant side recognises the complete submission being offered to him and basks in it.

Phil isn’t surprised - this was why he wanted to go traditional, after all. Clint always has total control; today, Phil wants that displayed as publicly as it can be.

“Are you ready?” Clint asks, and Phil nods. Clint releases his hand, and Phil steps to the side and sinks to his knees. He settles himself on the kneeler comfortably, holding the formal kneel perfectly, and looks up at Clint. He’s staying silent until given permission to speak, but he can still express his love for Clint through his eyes, and has every intention of doing so. 

Clint returns the look, then glances at Steve. "Ready when you are, Cap."

"Okay, let's begin," Steve says. "We're all here to witness and celebrate the recollaring of Phil. As we all know, the circumstances around Phil's initial collaring were regrettably unhappy - but I don't think any regrets are held about the result. Those of us who Clint and Phil consider friends and family have been able to see the love and true commitment grow between the two in the past year, and today is a celebration of how far they've come together. There's no contract negotiation here, nothing but the ceremony that they both deserved from the start. At this point, I will ask the obligatory - is there anybody who believes that Clint does not have the right to recollar Phil today?"

"As if anybody would be brave enough," Fury mutters, and everybody laughs - and the tension, as obligatory as Steve's question, breaks. The ceremony still has a format to follow, but it no longer feels like a polite group of onlookers watching - now it feels like they're surrounded by family. 

"That's a no, then," Steve says, smiling. “Clint, do you give your permission for Phil to speak, to answer questions I put to him and to recite his vows?”

There’s a ripple of surprised murmuring from the audience, which Phil ignores. Only a few people knew beforehand how traditional they’re really going - usually it’s a given that the sub will be allowed to speak. Phil just keeps smiling and keeps looking right at Clint, who doesn’t look away either. “As if I would be brave enough to say no,” he says, eliciting another laugh from the group. “Yes, of course I do.”

“Thank you. Phil, are you here by choice? Do you submit of your free will and true desire?"

"Yes," Phil says softly, all traces of joking gone, because this part really does matter. "I do." 

"Clint, do you offer your domination out of love and respect?"

"Always." 

There's some jargon to get through about the nature of the Dominant-submissive bond, and then a retelling of the story of how they ended up together. Everybody present knows it, of course, but it's nice to hear it again and be able to laugh and reminisce and just look at Clint. They haven't broken eye contact since the promises, and as Steve talks about the look on their faces when Phil had knelt for Clint for the first time, Clint starts looking teary, Phil's eyes threatening to well up in response. They share a smile - and then both laugh when Steve concludes with "- and I think we're all very glad that Phil chose Clint and not me."

"Hell yeah," Bucky says with feeling. 

Once the laughter dies down, Steve turns to Phil, who still keeps his eyes on Clint. "Phil," he says, "would you like to share your vows with Clint and the rest of us?"

Phil nods. "Clint," Phil begins, then stops as he sees the first tear roll down Clint's cheek. "Oh, don't you dare, or you know I will too." Clint just squeezes his hand, smiling as more tears follow the first, and Phil swallows the lump in his throat. Of course they're both going to cry - hell, Clint just lost a lot of people good money - but Phil wanted to actually get through his vows before he started with the waterworks. 

It's not going to happen. But at least his vows are short - he and Clint have agreed to go for simple. 

"There's one thing I've been hearing for a long time," Phil says. "I'm sure Natasha's said it a couple of hundred times by now, and Steve and Bruce have both said it whilst cuddling me." There's a ripple of laughter from the Avengers, and murmurs of confusion from the agents. Clint just smiles, watching him through his tears. "You know the words," Phil says. 

"Who else could it have been?" Clint says softly. 

"Exactly. Who else? Who else could have snuck in past calm, competent Coulson, and stolen my heart all those years ago? You are the Dom I never knew I wanted, and this year has given me -" his throat closes up a little and Phil swallows hard, the first tears falling. "You gave me a life I never thought I could have," he says, his voice quieter and smaller. "You've let me be me, whoever and however I need to be. I have lived more this year than I have in any other, because I have lived truthfully and freely and in love. You are my Dom and my master, my coworker and bane of my professional life -" Clint laughs and Phil smiles softly up at him, "- my partner, lover, and best friend. And I am yours, always and in every way I can possibly give. I submit myself to you, I give you my service and love and life, to do with as you will. And I give you my ring, if you choose to accept it."

"I do," Clint says, his voice hushed and choked up. 

Bucky kneels next to Phil and opens the box. Phil takes the ring - the only time he plans to look away from Clint - and Bucky returns to his position as Phil turns back to Clint and takes his hand, slowly slipping the ring into place. He looks up at Clint, takes in his stupidly beautiful smile and relentlessly falling tears, and keeps eye contact as he lowers his head to kiss the ring. It's an old fashioned gesture, but Clint looks just the right amount of touched and pleased by it. "My master," Phil whispers, quiet enough that not even Clint can hear it, but he knows Clint's seen the words.

Phil releases his hand and Steve quietly continues. "Clint, would you like to share your vows with Phil and the rest of us?"

"Phil," Clint says softly, voice surprisingly level despite the tears. "My sweet, darling boy. I stand here today with so much pride, so much adoration, and still so much disbelief that you're mine. This past year has been so, so wonderful, that if a portal to hell were to open and take me right now, I'd die happy. That said, I wouldn't go without a fight, and I'm sure nobody's stupid enough to target an area with all the Avengers and the best of SHIELD present."

Everybody laughs. Phil gives Clint his best unamused look, spoiled by both his smile and his tears, now as relentless as Clint's. "If you've jinxed our ceremony," he warns. 

"I'll say the rest quick then," Clint says with a small laugh, his own tears falling freely. "At least I know if that did happen, you would be fighting by my side, right where you belong. Because that's the beauty of you, Phil - you stand with me, and kneel before me, and you are mine either way. And I am always, always yours, in every way possible. So - I give you Hawkeye; I give you Agent Barton; and I give you Clint. I give you my domination, and I give you my submission. I give you my love, just as I have for this past year and... _many_ years before.I give you nothing less than all of me, for as long as I have left to give it. And I give you my collar if you choose to accept it."

"I do."

Clint turns to Natasha, who holds out the box. He removes the collar, looks at Phil for a moment, then sinks to his knees on the other side of the kneeler and holds the collar out. 

It's the first time Phil's actually seen the collar, and the designs on the screen are nothing on the real thing. Clint holds it with the plate facing Phil, and Phil takes in the design.

It was never the arrow that Phil had argued with, more the thinking behind the design of the collar. Clint had designed it, all those years ago, without a submissive to give it to - so all he could base it on was himself. The arrow made perfect sense then - and, really still would now if Clint had decided to keep it as it was. Clint is still Hawkeye and still the best and most unconventional sniper SHIELD has, and any symbol that sums that up would still symbolise Phil’s Dom, because Clint is all of those things and Phil is always his.

So in removing the arrow, it wasn’t about removing Hawkeye from the equation. All Phil had wanted was something designed for _him_ \- something he could look at and know was made for him. The design didn’t have to involve him, or be less about Hawkeye, or anything like that. Phil only wanted the arrow gone because it symbolised, at least in his mind, a time when he wasn’t Clint’s. Just about anything else would have been just fine in its place.

But he’s definitely not going to argue with what Clint’s chosen - a bow, crossed with a gun. A symbol of them, and of how they started, and of how they will carry on for as long as their lives allow it. Side by side in every aspect of their lives. 

Then Clint turns the collar so Phil can see the inside, and Phil smiles. At the top, in beautiful flowing script, is Clint's full name. Below it, today's date. And finally, just one word. 

_Freely._

Clint doesn't ask him any questions this time. He just waits until Phil meets his eyes again, then gently slips the collar around his neck and clasps it in place. Phil waits for Clint to rise, but Clint stays where he is for a moment, pressing his hand to Phil's cheek. "My sweet boy," he murmurs. 

"Yours," Phil confirms. "Always yours."

Clint stands and holds out a hand, helping Phil to his feet - and that's the signal for the applause to begin. Clint draws Phil into his arms and kisses him, soft and sweet and still with tears on their cheeks. When they break apart, Phil wipes them away for him, and Clint smiles, doing the same for him. "Come on, beautiful," he murmurs. "Let's go."

Instead of leading him towards the safe house, Clint takes him past Natasha and along the edge of the lake. Looking ahead, Phil sees a chair and a kneeler set up further down and smiles, drawing closer to Clint. "Want me all to yourself for awhile?"

"Always," Clint agrees, glancing at him with a soft smile. "I felt a bit bad about it but Pepper and Steve insisted. They'll start the party for us while we watch the sunset." They draw level with their chair and Clint hesitates for a moment. "I also presumed, after the ceremony, that you'd like to stay down. You don't have to - plenty of room up here for you - but I think you're feeling the good kind of subby right now?"

Phil nods and settles himself in place while Clint sits down. He’s not quite at subspace, but he’s calm and a little floaty, and so content. ”I like being here," he says, leaning his head against Clint's thigh. "No better place in the world."

Clint strokes his hair. "I'm so proud of you," he murmurs. “And Nat and Fury get to cash in - I think everybody else who bet on it said you'd cry first."

"Clearly they've never met you." Clint laughs and Phil relaxes against him further, watching the pale pink hues of the sunset slowly darken to red. "Do you know who cried first out of everybody else?"

"Not sure. I was too busy focusing on the most beautiful person there." 

"Natasha?"

"You're cute when you play coy," Clint murmurs and Phil chuckles. "We'll have to ask who it was when we get inside. Did you bet?"

"Of course. I had my money on Bruce."

"Yeah? I chose Maria."

"Hm." Phil nuzzles Clint's leg and closes his eyes. "Love you."

"I love you too, sweet boy.”

They stay there until the deep blues of the sky are fading to black, then walk back hand in hand. The safe house is too small to hold everybody and all the food, so Pepper and Natasha have set up a long table outside and strung the area with lanterns. It's soft and beautiful and Tony hasn't even gotten drunk enough to ruin the atmosphere. 

Clint stays by his side the whole time, but Phil didn't expect anything else. They make the rounds, eating whenever they get near something they like on the table, and accepting hugs and congratulations. Everybody agrees that it's the best ceremony they've ever seen - but of course everybody says that at every ceremony they go to. Phil thinks it's the most beautiful ceremony he's ever been to, and that's what matters. 

Some quick digging reveals that Thor was the first to cry, barely holding back until the start of the ceremony. He's unashamed of it and Jane thinks it's adorable. "I think the only person who didn't cry was Director Fury," she says to Phil as Clint and Thor discuss the differences between Earth and Asgardian wedding ceremonies. "Even Tony wiped away a tear or two."

"Non-functioning tear glands," Fury says as he walks over, and Jane tactfully withdraws to Clint and Thor's conversation. "Good ceremony, Phil."

"Glad you could be here, Nick."

"Who would've thought a year ago that this is what the World Security Council sticking their noses in would lead to?"

Phil smiles. "Certainly not me. Some days I feel like sending them a note of thanks." 

"They wouldn't appreciate it. I didn't want to mention until after the ceremony - not that it would've changed anything, I know - but their decision has been overturned. You're allowed to be uncollared in your role again."

Phil smirks and glances at Clint. "You mean I don't need a collar to do my job anymore?" he says loudly, and Clint cuts off his conversation to look at Phil curiously. "Well, that is good news. I guess we can finally call off this sham - I'm just sorry I made him spend so much on the ceremony to fake it properly."

Clint grins. "Oh, thank god. I wasn't sure how long I could keep the charade up for."

"You two are ridiculous," Fury says flatly. 

Clint laughs, stepping over to slip an arm around Phil's waist. "Very," he agrees, and kisses Phil's cheek. "I'm not giving my boy up for anything." 

Phil frowns, suddenly worried. "They won't try to dissolve it, will they?"

"They have no grounds," Fury assures him, and Phil relaxes. "I think they've learned that this is a battle they won't win, no matter what they try. You’re the Avengers liaison for as long as there’s Avengers to manage, and you’re with SHIELD until the end because nobody can do the paperwork you do. And nobody's getting between you two."

"Nobody has any chance," Natasha says, handing Fury a drink as she walks over. "Anybody trying is gonna face a bow, three guns, and then me. And then everybody else if they're somehow still standing." 

Clint grins at her and Natasha kisses his cheek. "You're my best lady," he says. 

"And don't you forget it." Natasha kisses Phil's cheek too, an unusual but welcome gesture. "Sometimes you make me want a sub, Phil," she says, "and that's really saying something." 

"Thanks, Nat." Phil glances at Clint, in quiet conversation with Fury, and steps away. "Bathroom," he says when Clint looks up, and Clint nods. 

Being back in the safe house is weird, to say the least. Phil trails his hand over the end of the bed - one of the first they ever had to share on an op - as he heads through to the bathroom. They'd considered staying here, but Phil knows the party is going to go on well into the night and he's already just about ready to leave. He loves everybody out there, but he's still floating off the endorphins of being publicly reclaimed by his Dom, and all he wants is Clint. 

That in mind, Phil finishes up in the bathroom quickly, focused on finding Clint and seeing how much longer until they can depart. Except that train of thought is derailed fairly quickly - when he steps into the living room, Phil finds Bucky and Steve curled up on the couch. They've been missing for a little while, and whenever they've been it must have been good, because they're wrapped up in each other, kissing deeply. 

Phil clears his throat. "Don't let me interrupt," he says, grinning, then raises an eyebrow when Bucky turns to face him because Bucky looks _elated_. "Have you two been having sex in the woods or something?” He really wouldn’t put it past Bucky to make that happen.

Bucky shakes his head and glances at Steve. "Can we tell him, sir? Please?"

Steve smoothes a hand over Bucky's hair, looking at him with such adoration. "It's Phil's day, darling. Let the focus be on him."

"Oh, no, you have to tell me now. I insist."

Steve smiles and nods. "Go on then."

Bucky grins and jumps to his feet. "All the romance and feelings got to Stevie," he says, and Steve rolls his eyes, still smiling, as he stands and wraps an arm around Bucky's waist. "We're engaged."

"Oh my god," Phil says in delight, and hurries over to hug them both. "That's wonderful!"

Clint clears his throat lightly from the doorway. "What's wonderful?"

Steve grins. "Bucky's done me the honour of accepting my proposal of marriage."

"That really is wonderful," Clint says, and comes to join the hug. "Congratulations you two. That's where you slipped off to, then?"

"Yeah. We didn't want to overshadow your day - we weren't going to tell anybody until at least tomorrow -"

"Are you kidding?" Clint asks. "You have to announce it. Right, sweet boy?"

Phil nods. "Give everybody more of an excuse to drink if nothing else. If you're worried about overshadowing us, we can announce it for you at the end of our speech and use the opportunity to bail."

"Good idea," Steve says with a nod, Bucky nodding too. "When is that?"

Clint looks at Phil. "Where are you at, beautiful? Want to stick around much longer?"

Phil shakes his head. "Ready to go."

"Me too." Clint slips his hand into Phil's, leading him back outside. There's a bench at the end of the table and they step onto it, Steve giving Clint a glass to tap. "Alright, everybody shut up," Clint announces. "Stark, how drunk are you?"

"Enough," Pepper says, "but he'll be quiet."

"Good. We'll make it quick - we're about ready to take off. Phil?"

Phil takes over - they've agreed that this part is his because he can say what they need to quickly. "Basically, thanks everybody for coming. You all mean a lot to both of us and it wouldn't have been the same without you all there. In various ways, you've all been integral to the strength of our relationship, and we're glad to have you around. So, thank you, and we hope you enjoy the remainder of the evening. Anything to add, Clint?"

Clint grins and turns to look at Steve and Bucky, standing off to the side. "Only that we're leaving now, so in order to carry the party on with a celebratory feel, go and congratulate the assholes who got themselves engaged at our ceremony." 

There's a few shocked murmurs, and then just about everybody flocks to Steve and Bucky. "Bye, everyone!" Phil calls, and then Clint's grabbing his hand and they're off, running to the plane for no reason other than because they can.

As far as Phil's concerned, it's the perfect end to a perfect ceremony.

***

The plane ride home is almost silent. Phil curls himself up in Clint's lap, and they alternate between trading soft kisses and just looking at one another. Clint has one hand to the back of Phil's neck, stroking the soft leather. His other hand is entwined with Phil's, ring glinting softly under the cabin lights as Phil traces his thumb over it. 

Nothing has changed in the slightest based on today; Phil loves Clint just as much as he did in his old collar and under their old vows. But right now he's just hopelessly _in_ love with Clint, floating on the general happiness and positive vibes from the ceremony. He knows Clint feels the same - no words pass between them, because none need to. 

There's only one thing Phil wants to say, and he waits until they begin to descend before speaking up. "Did you look at the inside?" he asks. 

"Hm?"

"The ring."

Clint raises an eyebrow, then lets go of Phil's hand and holds it out. Phil slips the ring off his finger and hands it to Clint, who looks inside. "Oh," he says softly after a moment. 

Phil curls in closer, smiling as he looks at the engraving - the same script as the inside of his collar, and the only secret he's managed to keep from Clint.

_Gladly_ , it says. And in very small script beside it, the letter P.

"I was wondering why you only wanted half of it on yours," Clint says, slipping the ring back on. "Now I understand. It's give and take, isn't it?"

"Always has been." 

"Always," Clint agrees. "I've been so lucky when it comes to you, Phil Coulson. Even before I had you as mine, I still had you. And if this had never happened, if we hadn't found each other - I still would have had you. You've been one of my few constants in life, and I hope you know every day how much you mean to me." 

"I've been just as lucky. You gave me -" Phil stops, trying to put it into words. "Everything," he eventually says, shaking his head to indicate that even that isn't enough. "All these years, you've had my back just as much as I've had yours. I've given so many years to SHIELD, and I've never had an agent who's made me love my job as much as you. I always heard the jokes that the job had collared me - and for awhile, I guess it had. But I'm... I'm glad it was you. It could never have been anybody else, after all."

"I'm glad it was you too. If you hadn't taken a personal interest in my case..."

"You fascinated me from the start. I always needed to know more."

"And you ran me to ground when nobody else had. I was always going to let you. Who else could it have been for me, either?"

"Natasha?"

Clint chuckles. "We're _too_ close to ever be together. Besides, she doesn't do romance - and by the time she showed up, my heart was already long taken.”

Clint strokes a thumb over the plate of the collar, and Phil smiles. He’s glad to wear that reminder on his neck for the rest of his life - that their bond goes further than even the deepest bond between Dominant and submissive. The trust they’ve shared over the years has been the foundation and cornerstone of their lives now. Without it, Phil knows that love wouldn’t have worked between the two of them - neither could have committed to a relationship without the years they’ve spent always having each other’s back. They’ve earned this. 

The wheels hit the ground, and Clint tightens his hold until they're steady again. Phil idly blesses Tony Stark for his private planes and crew that are virtually invisible and therefore didn't notice Phil not being in his seat with his seatbelt on for landing. That said, considering some of the things that have probably happened in Tony Stark's planes, Phil violating safety procedures is probably just a blip on the radar. 

Once the plane has stopped, Phil very reluctantly gets up. "And now give me ten minutes for the circulation to return to my legs," Clint jokes, taking Phil's hand to stand up.

"Are you calling me fat?" Phil asks, a smile twitching at his lips.

"Darling boy, you'd just laugh at me if I even tried." Phil concedes that with a nod and Clint leads him towards the door. "Tony threatened a limo, by the way, so be prepared for that."

There is indeed a limo waiting for them outside the hangar - in fact, there are several. Clint chooses one at random and directs Phil into it, the driver heading off as soon as they're in. "Such luxury," Phil says, sinking into the plush seat. "How am I meant to go back to being a lowly SHIELD agent tomorrow?" He really doesn't want to think about it being Tuesday tomorrow, and the fact that he still has to get through four days of work until he can have Clint all to himself again. 

Clint laughs, but he also looks pensive. "I know you're kidding and all," he says, "but maybe we could just... not go to work tomorrow? Or the rest of the week, in fact?"

"Oh?"

"Mm. I was thinking maybe we go back to the tower tonight, pack some bags, and sneak out in the morning." 

Phil frowns. It's so tempting, but... "Unauthorised leave, plus nobody knowing where we are?"

"So, first of all, it's not actually unauthorised." Phil raises an eyebrow and Clint shrugs. "Ran it by Fury when you were in the bathroom. He just rolled his eyes at me and reminded me of our conversation when we invited him, because he knew this would happen. If you agree, he agrees, as long as we're back on Monday and he knows where we are - which negates your second point. We'll leave a note for the team so they don't worry; I'm sure they'll half expect something like this anyway. Any other concerns?"

"How far away are you planning on taking me?"

"Well, that's kind of the beauty of it. Because this whole honeymoon thing, I know people use it as an opportunity to see the world together - but shit, Phil, we've done that so many times. What I want is a few days where we can shut the world out, where it's just you, me, and a hotel room. And if you agree to that, well, we kind of don't have to leave the area at all." 

"Are you taking me to a hotel around the corner from home?"

"If you like the idea?"

"Call me ridiculous, but I really like the idea." 

“But ridiculous isn’t even a cute pet name. I have way better.”

Phil elbows him. “I can’t even joke about hating you,” he says after a moment. “Not right now.”

“I’m glad you didn’t.” Clint lowers the partition to give the driver an address, then raises it again and turns back to Phil. “I’m also meant to now take you to bed and ravish you in at least seven different ways, but I hope you’ll forgive me if I just want to hold you close and tell you I love you about a hundred more times before we sleep.”

“That’ll save me the embarrassment of falling asleep after the fourth ravishing,” Phil says. 

Clint laughs. “Thank you for today,” he says. “For making it traditional. I didn’t realise just how powerful that would be.”

“Did I do well?” Phil has to ask, trying not to sound needy.

“You were perfect, sweet boy. You obeyed the rules to the letter - but then, I never expected anything else. You’re always so good for me.”

Phil sighs contentedly and rests his head on Clint’s shoulder. “Seriously, thank _god_ I don’t have to go in and be a functioning human tomorrow,” he says. “I need a few days to get over the endorphins.”

Clint strokes his hair. “I don’t plan on you being functioning for the rest of the week,” he says. “The seven different ways of ravishing starts first thing tomorrow morning.”

“You’re lucky I love you.”

“Yes,” Clint says quietly. “I really am.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was sufficiently sappy. 
> 
> Next chapter: My favourite topic - badass Phil Coulson, with a side helping of badass Bucky, aka the one where Steve and Clint get themselves in trouble and need saving.
> 
> P.S. People hinted that the ceremony might be a good time for Bruce/Tony/Pepper to become a thing. I fully agree - but Steve and Bucky getting engaged was something I wanted to do first. I’ve had plans for those three right from the start, so don’t worry, it’s definitely happening! I just have a different timeline for them, that’s all.
> 
> After all, collaring ceremonies are lovely, but isn’t it weddings that really make people get together?


End file.
